


Сказ о том, как капитан Кирк спалил пароль от Твиттера всей команде и забыл его поменять

by tetralibria



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: Одним волшебным похмельным утром капитан оставляет свой падд на капитанском кресле, в то время как сам уходит искать лекарство для своей многострадальной головушки.





	Сказ о том, как капитан Кирк спалил пароль от Твиттера всей команде и забыл его поменять

      В далёком-далёком будущем, году эдак в две тысячи двести шестьдесят третьем, всё ещё существует Твиттер. Понятное дело, сайт претерпел многомиллионные обновления и изменения, перекочевав с мобильников и компьютеров на миниатюрные, подобные прежним планшетам, персональные устройства графического доступа, сокращённо — падд.  
      Вкратце своём, падд представляет собой переносной терминал доступа к компьютерной системе корабля, который с лёгкостью можно использовать как для составления отчётов различной степени важности, так и для небольших развлечений, вроде обмена сообщениями между членами экипажа, кораблём, и установленной на них системой удалённой связи обновлённого интернета.  
        
      В один из сумбурных, невыносимо тяжёлых дней, после ужасно тяжкого пробуждения, на грани с нестерпимой головной болью после отмеченного дня рождения, капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк забыл закрыть Твиттер прежде, чем оставить свой падд на капитанском кресле и покинуть мостик в поисках своего лучшего друга для избавления от ещё больше разъярившейся головной боли.  
        
      Первым на это неожиданное и крайне не характерное для капитана недоразумение обратил внимание его первый помощник — С’Чн Т’Гай Спок ча’Сарек, или же просто Спок.  
        
      Едва капитан почти буквально выполз в лифт, оставив первого помощника руководить кораблём, Спок обвёл взглядом мостик, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как экипаж справляется со своими обязанностями. И, только лишь через несколько минут, краем глаза он заметил брошенный в спешке падд на капитанском кресле. Скользнув взглядом по увлечённому работой экипажу, вулканец подходит к креслу и, без задней мысли, берёт в руки падд, находя его, к своему небольшому удивлению, включённым. Спок вопросительно приподнимает бровь, стараясь понять незнакомую ему программу в рабочем падде капитана, проводя пальцем по сенсору вверх и вниз, в надежде увидеть знакомые ему данные. К его сожалению, в Твиттере капитана они лицезрит лишь фотографии красивых девушек со всех концов Вселенной вперемешку с историческими фото и фотографиями созданных Звёздным Флотом кораблей.  
        
— Нийота, — не отрываясь от экрана, зовёт подругу Спок, — можно тебя на минуту?  
  
      Ухура отрывается от изучения возможных речевых потоков в пространстве, и оглядывается на вопросительно смотрящего в падд первого помощника. Заметив всё ещё больше увеличивающееся удивление на его лице, девушка встаёт из-за рабочего места, не вынимая передатчик из уха на всякий случай, и поднимается к капитанскому креслу.  
        
— Я верю, что вы разбираетесь в подобных программах больше меня, Ухура. Я обнаружил странную программу на падде капитана и никак не могу её распознать. — Он протягивает падд брюнетке, не сводя с неё взгляд. Та в свою очередь молча принимает устройство, слегка сводя брови в переносице, и Спок замечает в её взгляде быстрое распознавание.  
— Это Твиттер, — сообщает ему Ухура, протягивая устройство обратно.  
— Это вредоносная программа?  
— Нет, — тепло улыбается Нийота, поправляя выпавший локон за ухо, — это программа для передачи сообщений.  
— Но у нас уже есть программа для связи по кораблю… — Продолжает недоумевать Спок, вновь приподнимая вопросительно бровь.  
— Нет, Спок, — снова улыбается Ухура, едва заметно хихикнув, — эта программа используется всеми, а не только членами экипажа.  
  
      Несколько секунд Спок просто стоит, как статуя, пока шестерёнки в его мозгу перекручивают информацию в более приемлемую для его сознания, и кратко кивает, тихо благодаря девушку.  
        
— Я слышал, кто-то сказал что-то про Твиттер… — Протяжно начал разговор со своего места Сулу, застав Спока врасплох, и заставив его повернуться к Сулу и теперь уже заинтересованному Чехову. Спок ошарашенно осматривает пилота и русского гения, не сводящих сглаз с его самого и предмета в его руках.  
— Это падд капитана, — отмечает Чехов, слегка ухмыльнувшись.  
— Думаешь, стоит? — Переглядывается с ним Сулу.  
— Стоит что? — Недоумевает вулканец, переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого.  
— Извините, простите, первый помощник, — подскакивает Чехов, махнув своей кудрявой головой и задорно улыбнувшись, — я позаимствую это у вас на пару секунд.  
  
      Споку остаётся лишь смотреть на то, как русский парень что-то щёлкает в устройстве, находя необходимую ему информацию за пару кликов. Гордо воскликнув русское “ _Есть!_ ”, он, заговорщицки улыбнувшись Сулу, делает ещё пару кликов и возвращает падд Споку, садясь на своё место.  
        
      Спок не успевает высказать своё удивление вслух, когда капитан появляется на мостике в заметно поднявшемся настроении, и как тот радостно восклицает, заметив падд в руке Спока:  
— О, ты нашёл мой падд. Думал, потерял его, — выдыхает Кирк, кивая светловолосой головой ему в благодарность, и занимает своё место.  
  
      Вернувшись на свою смену в следующее утро, Кирк обнаруживает кучу странных вопросов в своих уведомлениях на твиты, которые он не писал. Пролистывая свой профиль, он пребывает в смятении и мыслях о том, что его аккаунт поддался взлому, когда он спал. Но когда он раз за разом перечитывает опубликованные не им самим твиты, заодно наблюдая за неумело скрывающим свои улыбки экипажем, он лишь возводит глаза к небу, сжимая переносицу и тяжело выдыхая:  
— Как дети, ё-моё…  
  
  
_**@_james_t_kirk:** Батя в здании!_  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** Пошумим, ё-моё!_  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** Ничто не успокаивает так, как гипо в шею капитана._  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** В космосе Боунс подхватил только нервный тик._  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** Как Санта Клаус попадёт на борт, если никто не откроет ему шлюз?_  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** Гертруда цветёт, ест, пахнет._  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** Я бы вышел за водкой, но вокруг космос и вовсе нет магазинов._  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** Я бы с удовольствием изменил пару законов физики для тебя, Серебряная Леди._  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** И такая хренотень каждый день..._  
 _**@_james_t_kirk:** С вами был ваш оверлорд, конец связи._


End file.
